rage_quitfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Armstrong (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance)
Colorado Senator 'Steven Armstrong '''is the main antagonist in the Konami and Platinum game ''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance for the PS3 and XBox 360. Biography Armstrong was a US senator that founded World Marshal, the biggest Private Military Company (PMC), in the year 2018. He also allied himself with another PMC, called Desperado Enforcements, a PMC Raiden (the game's protagonist) holds a deep grudge towards, due to a mission at the beginning of the game that went horribly wrong because of Desperado. Raiden did not discover Marshal and Desperado's alliance until a covert operation in Mexico, where he not only discovered that Desperado is turning children into cyborg soldiers, but he also discovered said alliance. Later, at the end of the game, Raiden tracked down Armstrong to a military base in Pakistan. At first, Armstrong piloted the gigantic Metal Gear EXCELSUS, which had two retractable blades, two plasma cannons and six poweful spider- like legs. Raiden defeated Metal Gear EXCELSUS by slicing it apart with one of it's own blades. Armstrong then exited the wrecked Metal Gear and activated special nanomachines in his body. While he and Raiden fought on top of Metal Gear EXCELSUS, he revealed his plans of plunging the world into an unstopable war with barely any laws, to give people "freedom". A war where the "strong" survives, while the "weak" will die and every person could fight for whatever reason he/she saw fit, which means they could kill each other just because they wanted to. To which, Raiden commented that he was "bat- shit insane". Raiden then attempted to fight Armstrong with his bare hands (since Armstrong broke his sword), only to get pummeled straight trough the remains of Metal Gear EXCELSUS. Just as Armstrong was about to finish off Raiden, Raiden's companion, Bladewolf, gave Raiden a sword that belonged to Samuel Rodriguez, Raiden's rival. Sam's sword was much more powerful and gave Raiden a better chance at defeating Armstrong. At the end of the fight, Raiden ripped out Armstrong's still beating heart and crushed it in his hands, killing Armstrong. Causes of RAGE '''Character Rage: '''Armstrong is a cruel person. His plans of plunging the world into a pointless and constant war without caring for the consequences is both insane and cruel. He also dosn't care for other people at all, as seen when he told his lab director to dispose of every child brain they didn't have time to move to a new lab. Gameplay RAGE: In the first phase, Armstrong will pilot the Metal Gear EXCELSUS. The fight against EXCELSUS can be difficult if the player is inefficient at using the dodge manouver, since EXCELSUS's attacks can damage the player, even if he/she parries. At first, EXCELSUS will attack with it's blades, in either a sweeping fashion or a smash attack. Sometimes, EXCELSUS will summon pairs of Gecko's, unmanned bipedal weapons, while firing it's two plasma cannons. The player's real change at damaging it, comes when EXCELUS tries to step on the player. If he/she can dodge well enough and damages the foot when it stands still, he/she gets a change to use Blade Mode on it's leg, twice. The first time cuts off the leg, which allows the player to cause severe damage on EXCELSUS, since the Metal Gear trips, with the cockpit landing in front of the player. The second time the player uses Blade Mode on a leg triggers a Quick- Time Event that is used to defeat EXCELSUS. The boss fight against Armstrong himself can be very irritating if the player isn't skilled enough. Most of Armstrong's attacks cannot be parried and instead must be dodged. He can also heal himself, which can only be prevented if the player hits the correct spot on his back with Blade Mode (the correct spot is always visible), but if the player misses, Armstrong will do an unavoidable attack that cause quite the damage. He can also cause flame pillars to rise from the ground and he can toss pieces of Metal Gear EXCELSUS at the player, which must be cut precisely. Category:Metal Gear Games Category:Metal Gear Characters Category:Hatable Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Defensive Enemies Category:Self Healing Enemies/Bosses Category:Vehicular Enemies Category:Giant Enemies Category:Bosses with Minions